Harry and Ginny slytherin love Ch1
by TheWolf121
Summary: In this stories Harry is in Slytherin and Ginny is in Gryffindor the hate each other but after Harry saved Ginny they slowly start to fall in love.
1. chapter 1

**In this series Harry is in Slytherin and Ginny is in Gryffindor they are also on the same year. Ginny is dating Dean and Harry is dating Cho there both in their 5th year.**

 **Let's start at a month after a school starts. Ginny and Dean are in a lonely corridor fighting again. "Dean that is it were done" Ginny said "Oh I think the same but first I am going to get what is mine" Dean said while he threw Ginny at the floor he started kissing down her neck while Ginny started crying and begged him to stop. Just then Harry who was returning from detention came around the corner and heard the screams and went to the place and saw Dean ripping Ginny's shirt off while she kept begging him to stop. Harry started to run towards them and punched Dean in the face so hard that he went unconscious. "Are you alright?" Harry asked but the only thing Ginny could think of doing was hug him she forgot about the fact that she hated him and after a few minutes Ginny finally thanked him. He helped her up and let her use his sweater and went with her to her common room. At the entrance Ginny have Harry a quick hug and thanked him "You can keep it if you want" Harry said "Keep what?" Ginny answered "My sweater it really goes with you" he said while smirking without them noticing someone in front of them said "Ginny what are you doing with Potter?!?" "Oh hey Ron I was just thanking Potter for saving from Dean he wanted to" without Ginny being able to finish Harry said "rape her" Ron went and hugged Ginny "Thank you Potter who knew a Slytherin can actually be nice now let's get you inside" said Ron. Harry then went to his common room and was received by Pansy "Hey Harry where were you? we all came from detention but I didn't saw you" She asked him "I just went for a walk I needed some fresh air" Harry said know that if he told them they would think he cared about Ginny which deep inside knew that when he heared her the only thing he could think of was to protect her.**

 **Back with Ginny and Hermione in the girls dormitory. "Ginny Ron just told I am so sorry" said Hermione while she hugged her "Its fine" she answered "Ginny if you want we can go and tell Dumbledore" Hermione insisted "No I don't want to get in to cause a mess let's just leave it and plus I need to rest" Ginny told with a calm voice. A few minutes later Hermione has gone to sleep and Ginny was still awake the only thing she could think about was those beautiful green emerald eyes that had just saved her a few hours ago. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she didn't care every time she closed her eyes there she was thinking about him and the same thing was happening to Harry but he kept telling himself I can't be with I have Cho and I love her.**

 **Next morning in breakfast Harry was snogging with Cho but he was still thinking about Ginny. "Hey Harry has you day yesterday?, Pansy told me that you needed some fresh air is everything alright?" She said caringly Harry kissed her with all the passion he got before answering "Yes I am fine just need a break from homework, is nothing really" Harry answered and then went back to snogging with Cho. Ginny entered to the great hall and saw them kissing she was sad but she knew their love couldn't be for a few reasons like she didn't even know if he liked her, their houses are enemies for life and he was a bully with his friends Malfoy, Blaise, Craig and Goyle. Harry stoped snogging for a moment and saw that Ginny was wearing his sweater and he thought she is so cute. "Harry? Harry can you hear me?" Said Cho "Oh sorry love I wasn't paying attention" Before he could finish Cho noticed how he was starring at a girl but she didn't know her name. Jealous and angry she said "Who is that?" "Oh that is just another Weasley she can be annoying I wouldn't recommend going with her" Harry responded Cho knew that something was wrong but she didn't want tell Harry because she was doubting her prove.**

 **After lunch Harry went over with Ginny while she was walking. He covered her mouth and pulled her to the broomstick cupboard, Ginny scared started to scream but she couldn't talk because he was covering her mouth after Harry let go and let her see his face Ginny said "What the fuck is wrong with you I thought I was going to be raped!" but secretly she knew it was Harry he recognized his soft hands and sweet smell. "I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to see if you were fine" Harry said embarrassed Ginny like how he cared about her just because of the incident the night before. "I am fine thanks for asking" Ginny said sweetly while she was blushing a little bit. "I see that you are staying with you my sweater like I said it quite suits you Ginny" Ginny surprised and she was bitting her lip because he actually called her by her first name and not Weaslette like he always used to do. "Who knew Potter actually knows my name what an honor" Ginny said jokingly Harry extended his hand and said "Its Harry" Ginny shooked it for a couple of seconds and then Harry just kissed her cheek they both stared at each other's eyes until Harry sparked out "I think we should get to class mind if I go with you?" Ginny still blushing said "Not at all" she now has a sweet smile then they left for their class together.**

 **At dinner Harry was with Draco and his friends arguing who was the best player with girls "Hey Harry what about this, we each chose a girl for one of us to go have sex the winner gets 50 galleons and gets the tittle as best player" said Draco anxiously "Draco I would like to but you know I don't cheat" Harry said "UGH Harry can't you forget about her remember it's always bros before hoes" Draco said angrily Harry just pretended not to hear Draco just the "silence!" A loud voice was heard by the teachers table Dumbledore got up and said "I have a big announcement to say"**

 **I am sorry it wasn't very long but tell me what do you think the big announcement is going to be? I will try to post a new chapter soon.**


	2. Harry and Ginny slytherin Love Ch2

**A/N**

 **Seena T they are twins and just if you were wondering Cho is in slytherin as well, is this font better?**

Last episode Ginny and Harry had a nice moment with each other and Dumbledore was about to say the announcement

"Due to the recent events of at events at the ministry we have canceled the exams at the end of the year" everyone clapped and cheered of excitement

"Silence" once again the room went quiet

"The other announcement is that there is going to be a Christmas ball in the last day before brake now off to bed" said Dumbledore while putting his wand down form his neck

In the Slytherin common room

Harry and Cho were snogging as always they stopped when someone was knocking on their common room's door, Harry went to open it

"Mr.Potter?" a stranger said

"Yes, do I know you?" Harry asked

"No but I am here to deliver something of Sirius" he said in a low voice. He handed Harry two boxes and a long shaped like stick rapped in black paper.

"Thank you" Harry added before the stranger left

"Harry who was it?" Cho asked while getting up the couch

"I don't know he just wanted to give something" he responded

"Do you want to continue what we were doing?" Cho said with a sexy smirk

"No I want to go look at this boxes, sorry I will make it up I promise" Harry said without looking at her eyes

"Oh ok"Cho said with a sad look

In Harry's dorm

Harry was opening the boxes the first one was an album of his Abby pictures with Lily and James the next one was a paper saying that Sirius is now a free man. Harry got so happy so he sent a letter

Dear Sirius,

I got your letter I am so happy for you and I really want to go with you for Christmas tell em where are you going to be at. I have so much to tell you.

Really excited,

Harry

When he send this letter he went back to open the last package, he took the rapping paper he saw it was a firebolt he wanted to tested out but he was really rired so he just went to sleep.

With Ginny and Hermione

"Hermione I have something to tell you" Ginny said

"Yes is everything alright?" Hermione asked with an intriguing look

"Well...I have a crush on a Slytherin" Ginny said while she was bitting her lip

"Oh my god who is he?" Hermione said quickly

"Harry Potter." Ginny stammered, Hermione sighed and said

"What do you see in him he is one of the main bullies from Slytherins" Hermione said with a mad expression

"It all started at my ride to Hogwarts earlier this year"

In Ginny's flashbacks

Ginny was going to were Ginny and she felt like someone was following her so she turned around to see who it was and she saw Draco

"Draco?" She said

"Look at you, you misirable Weasley those robes are probably older than I am" Draco said mockingly and his friends laughed as well

"They might be but at least they are daddy's boy" She said angrily, Draco shoved her to the ground and he kicked her in the stomach. Someone else came and punched Draco in the face she thought it was Ron

"Get away from her!" Harry said madly

"Ron?" She said while crying

"No it's Harry are you okay?" He said while helping her up carefully

"Thank you" She said and gave him a deep hug

"Let's go take you to your brother" He replied

"Umm I can't walk" she said while sipping of her tears

"Ok here" he picked her up bride stile and took her to the compartment were Ron was at

"Oi get your filthy hands of her Potter!!!!" He screamed

"I just brought her here because she got beat up by some of the Slytherins" He said calmly

"Oh let me guess they were your friends" Ron replied

"Ron calm down" Hermione and Ginny said together

"Who I am friends with is none of your business" Harry said

"Ginny right?" He said while looking right at her eyes

"Yes..." Ginny answered

"Tell me when you get better" Harry said before storming off

Ginny's flashbacks end

"Oh I remember that" Hermione said

"That is when I saw that he wasn't that bad, that he had a sweet side and then the thing happened with Dean and it just made me fall more for him" Ginny said with eyes full of love

"Ginny that is so cute but be careful after all he is a Slytherin and he is known to be a player" Hermione said with a serious voice

"I will but now let's go to sleep we have potions tomorrow with Snape" Ginny said while blushing

They got into their pjs

"Goodnight Ginny"Hermione said

"Goodnight Hermione" Ginny said

The next morning at breakfast

Harry and Cho were kissing hungrily. Ginny (who was wearing Harrys sweater) was entering to the great hall and saw them

"It's not even like they are kissing anymore it's like they are eating each other" Ron said so that only them could hear it

"Ron it's none of your business really" Ginny replied

Then someone send Ginny a note

Meet me at the lake

"Who is that from?" Hermione asked

"I don't know" Ginny said

"Are you going to go?" Hermione said

"I guess" Ginny answered while she was getting up

Harry stoped kissing Cho and saw Ginny going out and then he saw Dean following her so he was following them but before he could go Cho stoped him

"Is that Weasley wearing your sweater?!?"

"Yes I gave it to her and now if you excuse me I am going to go do homework"

At the lake

"Hello? anyone here?"Ginny screamed

"Hey babe" Dean said

"Dean what are you doing" Ginny said while she was searching for her wand

"Looking for this?" Dean said while showing Ginny her wand

"Dean didn't you understand that I am done with you" Ginny said with a mad looking

Dean got on his knees "Please Ginny give me one more try I swear I will change please" Dean begged

"Dean no you did enough damage to me please just leave me alone" Ginny said

"Ginny are you ok? Dean didn't you hear her leave her alone" Harry barked at Dean

"Get out of this Potter this is between her and me" Dean said fiercely

"I SAID LEAVER HER ALONE" Harry said wanting to punch Dean

"Ginny can you at least think about it?" Dean said with a sad and mad look

"Dean I told you leave me alone" Ginny told him

"Fine but I am going to be waiting" Dean said with a

threatening look

"Harry why were you following me?" Ginny asked

"Well I saw you leave and then I saw Dean follow you I got worried and I followed you guys." Harry replied

There was a silence for a couple of minutes Harry was looking at Ginny biting her lip

"I heard that the Griffindor quidditch team has a new seeker do you want to tell me who it is" Harry said while he had a smirk on his face

"Your tricks won't work on me Potter you can just wait for tomorrow after all " Ginny said with a smile

"Well I tried" Harry said sarcastically

"I was wondering why did you saved me from Dean? It's not a nature of a Slytherin to help and much less a Gryffindor" Ginny said while still bitting her lip

Harry sighed and then he spoked "Not all Slytherins are bad there are some good ones." Harry answered

"Well I am thankful you are one of them" Ginny said with a low voice

Harry couldn't take the hunger of not kissing Ginny so he slowly started to approach Ginny then he put his lips against hers and started kissing them softly and with all the passion that he had. The kiss lasted at least about half an hour when they stopped they were both looking at each other's eyes while smiling

"I have to go to quidditch practice... we'll talk tomorrow?" Harry said

"Yeah sure" Ginny said

In the Slytherin quidditch practice

"Ok so let's start with a few drills first" Harry said screaming in other for the rest of the team to her them after they finished they went to dinner.

Everyone was to excited about the quidditch match it seemed like the second most thrilling event after the Christmas ball, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws started to take sides. Ravenclaws were smart and made a betting were almost all the students putting some money.

At Ginny's and Hermione's dorm

"Something happens between me and Harry" Ginny said happily while she remembered their kiss

"Ohh what happened" Hermione replied

"We kissed" Ginny answered with a smile in her face

"Ginny what about Cho?" Hermione said but then she regretted saying that

"I don't know..." Ginny said while think about Harry and Cho kissing in this moment

"I am just going to sleep big game tomorrow" Ginny said before going to sleep

With Harry and Cho

"Cho I have to tell you something" Harry said slowly

"Yes?" Cho answered worried

"We have to brake up" Harry replied

"Why?" Cho said while crying

"I am in love with someone else..." Harry said

Cho stormed off after Harry finished then he went to bed.

Next morning the Great hall was an even louder mess everyone was putting bets or arguing who was going to win them someone came up to Harry

"Good luck Potter you're going to need it" Ginny said

"We'll see about that Weasley" Harry barked back

In the game

"Ok listen up let's show everyone that we don't need to cheat to win a match let's show them that we are the best." Harry said receiving a loud cheers

They went into the quidditch pit and Harry finally saw who was Gryffindor's new seeker, Ginny. Harry shooked hands with the Gryffindor captain and started the game.

"And we are off" said a guy from Gryffindor which was reporting the game

"Blaise has the quaffle he passes it to Malfoy, Molfoy shoots and HE SCORES!!" The commentariat said

Harry was looking for the snitch when he noticed that someone was following him

"Doubting your skills?" Harry said mockingly

"Maybe" Ginny said while smiling

"Don't worry I will feel the same if I was against me" Harry said jokingly

30 mins later the score was 170-30 to Slytherin, most of the points were by penalties because and Ron couldn't stop anything.

"Ron Weasley can't stop anything and almost all the Gryffindors are fouling, Hey look the snitch" the commentariat said

Harry and Ginny were racing for the snitch, Ginny was winning but Harry's firebolt was faster

 **That is it for this episode who should catch the snitch? Leave it in the comments**


	3. Harry and Ginny slytherin Love Ch3

**Last time Hary and were in the quidditch match, they were tied neck to neck to catch the snitch**

 **Let's continue**

Just then Ginny and Ron screamed so only could Harry hear her

"Hey Potter we fucked ur mom last night, oh wait I forgot you don't have one" Ginny and Ron screamed at the same time which to Harry seemed as if it was planned

"How could they?!?" Harry thinked also looking at her with hatred

Then Ginny grabbed a beater bat and hit a bludger at Harry hitting him in the head and knocked him out of his broom and made him fall to the floor unconscious giving Ginny just enough time to catch the snitch

"Ginny Weasley cought the snitch Gryffindor wins 180-170 they win by only 10 points!" The commentariat said

All from slytherin qudfitch team went to go get Harry

"Hey help me with him Blaise let's get him to the hospital wing" Draco said

The went down to the hospital wing

"Yes it is a broken rib but I can fix it, _Brackium Emendo"_ Madam Pomfrey said

"Is he going to wake up?" Pansy said

"Yeah just give him like maybe a day or two" Madam Pomfrey answered

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Daphne stayed there until curfew

Meanwhile on the Gryffindor's common room

Every was celebrating the victory and drinking butterbeers but Ginny was the only one with a spirit down, the only thing she wanted to do was to go check on Harry and apologize for what she said earlier she only did as a distraction so she could get the snitch. She never thought that it would hit him in the head. She needed someone with her but Ron was kissing Lavander and Hermione was a too drunk to help Ginny feel better.

"Hey Ginny, are you alright?" A familiar voice said from behind

Ginny shooked her head and then turned around to see who it was and she was surprised

"Look I am sorry for the way I acted, I was just mad because I couldn't think me being without you. Please forgive me for what I did, I did it without thinking." Dean said while hugging her

Ginny needed someone and at that point she felt so miserable she looked up to him and put her lips against his and after a few seconds Dean broke the kiss

"Does this mean we are back together?" Dean said smiling

"I guess." Ginny said with a sad look she wasn't thinking and didn't know if she wanted to get back with Dean she wanted to be with Harry but she felt so sad that she didn't care

They kept kissing until she could could feel Dean getting heated up and stopped him and told him she wasn't ready and that she just wanted to go to sleep.

Next morning in the hospital wing

Slytherins were sending Harry gifts as a get well offering

Draco had just came in when he noticed Harry getting up

"Mate are you alright, you gave me quite a scare" Draco said while sitting in a chair next to Harry

"Yeah just that my head hurts a little but I can handle it." Harry said with a tired voice

"Want to go get something to eat?" Draco asked

"Sure" Harry replied

They went to the hall and Harry sat down with his friends talking about school

"Harry when are we going to have the next quidditch practice?" Blaise asked

"I don't know I think next week" Harry answered

"Harry could you help me with my potion homework I can't understand it and you know your really good at potions" Pansy asked

"Umm today at 6:00?" Harry asked

"Ok" Pansy answered

In the Gryffidor table

"My head feels like it's about to explode" Hermione said

Ginny chuckled "Hermione I had never seen you drunk and now that I have I realized that you get drunk really easy" Ginny said

"I know Ginny I noticed that today too" Hermione said giving Ginny a dead stare in a funny way

Then all of Harry slytherins friends came and sat down Ginny needed to talk to him so he wrote a letter

Dear Harry,

I am so sorry, please come meet me in the lake at

6:00.

Sorry Ginny

Ginny then headed up to the common room

 **A/N**

 **That day was classes free**

"Hey babe why didn't you came and sat down with me at breakfast?" Dean said reaching for her hand

"Because I didn't want to is that a good answer for you?" Ginny replied pulling her hand out of Dean's hands

"Ginny chill, is everything ok? You seemed fine yesterday say remember? When you kissed me and said that you want to get back together" Dean said as he was leaning down to kiss her

"Dean look yesterday was a confusion, we were both drunk and weren't thinking right okay? That simple fact doesn't change what you wanted to do with me when we broke up. I don't want to be with an arrogant person like that" Ginny said in a mad tone

"Ginny I said I was sorry and I know you weren't drunk you didn't touched a butter beer during the after game party. So don't come up with this nonsense bullshit that oh we weren't thinking and it was a mistake plus I don't want to lose you please just give me another chance, let me prove you that I will change for" Dean said with tears in his eyes

"Dean I said NO now let me go and have some self respect!" Ginny said starting to walk to the nearest door. Dean grabbed her hand as hard as he could and basically pushed her to the corner.

"I told you I will change just give me a second chance, besides I am the only one that is interested on you you are only a slutty good for nothing-" before Dean could finish his sentence Ginny slapped him as hard as she could and left a red hand mark on his left cheek

"I said I wasn't going to go back with you and apparently you have no self respect trying to force me to get back with me after I told you no?" Ginny whispered in his ear and pulled him so that she could hit him in the nuts

In the Slytherin common room

Harry was reading the letter he got form Ginny and was trying to decide wether to go or not.

"Hey Pansy I am really sorry but I don't think I can make it to the essay, I have something to do but we can do it after I come back?" Harry said

"Oh I was hoping today but ok but hurry though because I really need to talk to you about something really important." Pansy said with a sweet voice

At the lake with Ginny

Ginny was bitting her nails and was about to go back to the common room because she didn't see Harry and it was 6:30.

"Hey." A voice from behind said

"Harry?!? I was thinking that you weren't going to come." Said Ginny running to hug Harry

"Ginny look what you said-" Harry said while pushing Ginny away from him gently but Ginny interrupted him

"Harry I am so sorry I was just distracting you so that Gryffindor would win." Ginny said

"And that's the reason I am mad because it was only a quidditch game, and did you also hit me in the head, breaking my rib and leaving me unconscious only for a game? Oh and would you like me telling you that I fucked your mom and she kept coming for more because your dad couldn't satisfy her and her stupid children were annoying her to death?" Harry said angrily

"Look I didn't come up with that part it was Ron and I was aiming at your arm and I did what I had to do to get my team the win don't take it like that after all it is just a game right?" Ginny said with a mocking voice at the end

"Oh I see so you just let me kiss you yesterday and let me think that you wanted the same? And if that were true why apologize if it didn't matter to you" Harry replied

"No Harry I do like you it's just it's complicated my house is a house of good guys and your house is filled with bad guys." Ginny said

"You know what I broke up with my girlfriend because I wanted to be with you because I thought that you were worth leaving Cho for but I see I was mistaken." Harry said heading to the castle

Ginny just stayed there and as soon as she saw Harry leaving she turned into Pansy.

"Oh poor Harry evil Ginny just broke his heart and now his is heading straight to my arms like it's supposed to be" Pansy said with an evil voice

 **Sorry I didn't upload for so long I was really busy but I hope the wait was worth it.** **What will happen next will Harry ever found out that Pansy was Ginny?**


	4. Harry and Ginny slytherin love Ch4

**A/N Sorry I took a long time maybe I will be posting each chapter once in a while sorry but thanks for the wait hope it was worth it**

Harry is walking towards his bed where he sees Cho waiting at the common rooms entrence

"Cho?" Harry said

Cho was half asleep

"Harry, look I don't know what happened to us. Please can you let me know what happened to us?" She said while crying

"Cho... there was never true love in our relationship, and I am honestly in the mood to give you an explanation so if you don't mind I am going to sleep." He said with a firm voice

In his dream

 _"Hey Harry" Ginny said with a mischievous smile_

 _Harry just realized they were at a lake. The water was so warm, he could feel her arm around his neck. He had one hand at her waist trying to pull her closer and the other one on her jack feeling her baby hair. They were kissing instensly he couldn't get enough of her. Next thing he knew they were in a room he was pinning her against the wall her legs around his waist, he could feel his dick getting harder and harder._

"Harry!!" A male voice sounded

Harry instantly woke up working up his sweat with his arm

"Wha-" He whispered

He soundely felt a pillow hit his face. There he was Draco laughing so hard he couldn't stand up.

"What was that for?!" Harry asked loudly

"Shhhh, you don't want to wake up the other boys. As for why I woke you up is because you have a b-boner!" Draco said still laughing

Harry gave him a mad stare. He finally calmed down

"Who where you dreaming of anyway?" He said curiously

"Honestly I don't remember, imma just head down for breakfast I am really hungry" Harry responded knowing that he was lying

"Well after a dream like that who wouldn't" Draco said while chuckling again

At the dinner hall

"Hey Harry" Pansy said in a really sweet voice

Harry didn't seem to notice as he was to busy remembering two things, one the erotic dream he had about Ginny last night and what happened last night at the lake. He was barely touching his food. He dicided that he wasn't going to waist his time with someone so rude, when he left the dinning hall he went to the quidditch pitch and started to do some laps around the pitch, but he was doing it the muggle way he took of his robes leaving his pants and his shirt he lossend the tie before taking it off he rolled up his sleeve and started running.

After doing 2 laps he was euxasted and stopped to take a brake

"Harry?" The one voice that he didn't want to hear.

Once he heard his voice he was ready to start running again, he only reached a couple of meters before he was running side to side with Ginny.

"What happened yesterday?" She asked

By just the sound of does words reminded him of how she made him feel. He stopped and had his face turning red.

"Oh really you don't remember?" Harry said in a mocking voice

"No I went like 45 later than expected because my common room was to crowded and they could've catched me." She responded she put her hand at his cheek.

"What happened?" She asked so insolently

"What do really don't remember how you were telling me that you only did what you have to do to get the win? Huh that it was just a game, that it didn't matter to you that you left me with 2 broken ribs and unconscious?!?" Harry said coldly

Ginny pulled him into a tight hug

"I never meant to hurt you, I know it was stupid... hurting someone just for a stupid game. As for yesterday I don't remember meeting you at the lake like I said when I got here you were gone." Ginny whispered in his ear which he liked and start

to feel something by his his pants which he quickly made sure didn't happen. He was just enjoying the long warm hug, after Luke 5 minutes they separated and the were looking right at each other's eyes.

"Soo, I think we should be heading back." She said

Harry nooded they were starting to head back to the castle when he put his hand above hers, she put her fingers between his and gave him a tight squeeze

When they were about to arrive she stopped and gave him a cheek kiss, for the first time Harry like that instead of being kissed on the lips he was kissed on the cheek so sweetly making him smile

 _That smile could melt ice caps-_ Ginny thought but quickly shaked the thought out of her head and with that they took different paths to the castle

 **A/N Once again I am truly sorry I took all this months but I will try to post more often**


End file.
